


Harper's Island

by Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities



Category: Harper's Island, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Betty Cooper is Abby, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones is Jimmy, Protective Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities/pseuds/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities
Summary: Seven years ago, Betty Cooper endured the worst thing imaginable. She ran as far as she possibly could from the only place she felt safe. From the only person she felt safe from as well. Seven years later, she's back, where it all began, for the wedding of the century and to make sense of where her and Jughead Jones currently stand once more. Bughead. I do not own comics or show.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 26
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I tried to hold off on starting this one until I wrapped up a few others, I really fucking did, guys. I promise. But man, this has been rolling around in my mind for weeks now. So, I am sorry. For any of you guys who have actually seen the show Harper's Island, please do not post spoilers if you have happen to find yourselves wanting to leave comments. For those of you who haven't seen the show, it's a murder mystery. A damn good one. (I don't think Netflix has it anymore which is awful, by the way. The acting in that show was fire). Anyways, Bughead lovers, here we go. (Nothing about Riverdale here in the slightest. Except the couples. No cheating, no nothing. Again, following the plotline of Harper's Island but with our Riverdale crew). Also, sidenote, if I remember correctly, there was fifteen episodes. I'll do fifteen chapters. They won't be like each episode as I want to incorporate my creative freedom as a writer, but they will, hopefully end with fifteen chapters and maybe an epilogue.

Betty Cooper paid the cab driver as she stared at the boat that one Veronica Lodge's family had ordered for the departure from the docks that would carry the wedding party and family to the one place she _swore_ on her life she'd never return to. She didn't want or need the memories that would undoubtedly resurface. All she could do was thank God that she had her best friend since childhood, Archie Andrews, right there next to her. He was the groom, after all, and she had swore she'd be the best woman for him she could be while he prepared to marry the beautiful Latina heiress.

Eventually, Betty convinced herself she had delayed the inevitable long enough and got out of the cab, accepting her luggage for the week-long adventure she was about embark on from the driver, who tipped his head at her with kind but cautious eyes. He had heard about what happened on the mainland; every person who lived in the city off the coast had heard what happened. Smiling back as much as she could, she forced her feet to carry her forward, regulating her breathing with each passing second. Reaching the boat's entrance, she glanced up when she heard a shout of happiness and smiled as her eyes fell on her best friend. Feeling a bit braver, she hurried forward, passing off her luggage to one of the men dressed in a suit and hugged Archie as he all but flew to her.

"Betty!" Archie grinned happily, and she laughed, rubbing his back.

"Hey, Arch," she smiled, eyes twinkling up at him. "You didn't think I was going to come, did you?"

"I knew you wouldn't leave me with the Lodges on my own," he teased. "I just wasn't sure if you'd willingly get out of that cab or if I had to come drag you out, kicking and screaming."

Just then, she was engulfed in strong arms and Betty blinked, laughing in the next moment as she realized Reggie Mantle had picked her up. "Cooper! Good to see you. Let me guess, a glass of champagne for our famous New Yorker?"

Betty hummed before grabbing the beer out of Moose Mason's hand next to him, cocking it back and draining it in a gulp, smirking mischievously once through.

"Shit, that was hot, Cooper," Reggie breathed, and Archie slapped him on the back of the head. "What, man? I just speak the truth."

"Ah, Reggie, you always do have a way with words," came a voice, and Betty looked up, smiling at Veronica Lodge. She accepted the gentle hug she gave her.

"Hey, Ronnie," Betty said. "You're looking well."

"Not as good as you, Betty," she praised. "Your skin is marvelous."

Betty blushed, never one to be great with compliments, before rocking back on her heels. "Is there anything I can help with?"

Archie and Ronnie shared a knowing look as Archie spoke up. "Told you babe. First thing she'd do is ask to help." Turning to Betty, he squeezed her shoulder. "Betty, I appreciate all you have ever done for us. But, please, try to enjoy yourself as much as you help us out, okay?"

His voice was soft, and she knew what he was implying. She was scared to go back to the mainland, and he knew it. After all, Archie Andrews was the only one on the boat who understood what happened seven years ago and why, exactly, she had ran. It was why he ran, too. He would visit her from time-to-time in the city, bringing Ronnie with him once he met the gorgeous woman and had fallen in love. Other than their company, Betty's friends consisted of Kevin Keller and Sweet Pea, two men she had met in the city. Sweet Pea was like another brother and she had debated asking him to come with her, Archie and Ronnie saying they'd be happy to have him, but ultimately, she didn't need him to see her have any more panic attacks than he already had. It was Sweet Pea who pushed for therapy in the first place.

Just then, Veronica spoke up, looking at her phone as she did so. "Still no word on Cousin Chad."

Archie's lips pulled down in a frown. "We can wait, baby. We're in no rush."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. We can head out and send out another boat for him when he does arrive."

Archie nodded, twirled his fingers in an imitation of a boat propeller starting at the captain and then they were off.

None of them noticed the blood that trailed behind the boat as it tugged gently through the waves.

XXX

Reaching Harper's Island had Betty thrown into a small panic attack of sorts. She focused on steadying her breathing as she opted out of riding with everyone to the estate they'd be staying in. She wanted a walk to clear her head and to familiarize herself with her home once more. Her feet carried her of their own volition, her mind elsewhere as they did. It wasn't until she spotted a familiar tree did she slow her walking to a stop, staring at the tree with a feeling of grave dread.

Alice Cooper was hanging from the tree and suddenly, she was seventeen years old once more, stumbling upon her mother's lifeless body that awful day. The fear she had felt upon seeing her mother strung up to a tree like a fucking ragdoll was coursing through her currently, in the present moment. She gasped when she turned around and ran into a body. Warm and safe arms wrapped around her and she looked up to spot Archie staring at her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he said soothingly. "It's just a memory." He rubbed her back and let her get her bearings once more as she nodded slowly. When she pulled back from his strong embrace, he tucked her into his side, staring up at the tree with contempt.

"Come on, let's get away from here," he said softly. "They should have cut that fucking tree down a long time ago."

XXX

The next morning found Betty meeting up with a friend who hadn't left the mainland after all the horrific shit that had brought their little town to a standstill. Smiling at Valerie Brown, Betty caught her up with all the happenings of the city. Valerie sighed.

"Ugh, jealous," she said forlornly. Betty laughed.

"You'll have to come visit," she said. "I'll pay for the ticket if it helps persuade you."

Valerie grinned. "Deal, girl."

They walked, arms linked together, through the bay, boats lining the harbor as fishermen pulled out their catches from the night before. Eyes traveling over the boats, Betty blinked when Valerie spoke up.

"He's over there, honey," she said, snickering as her eyes lit up with amusement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Betty denied, eyes following her and landing on Jughead Jones, decked out in his flannel, jeans, and beanie. God, the boy she was in love with many years ago had turned into a hell of hot man.

"Mhm," Valerie hummed, pulling her forward.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that famous Betty Cooper of _New York Times_ gracing us with her presence?" Jughead Jones teased, voice warm as always.

Betty smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Hey, Juggie."

"Good to see you, Betts," he murmured, lowering the Crabs he had in his hands and walking forward to hug her. He stilled as she shifted, seemingly understanding that, to her at least, they weren't the same teenagers they once were. A brief look of sadness flickered through his eyes before he grinned.

"No hug? Is it because I have Crabs?" Jughead asked teasingly, infusing an innuendo to make it less uncomfortably aware of how Betty had reacted originally. She cracked a laugh.

"Never change, Jones," she said, ducking to give him a hug.

"Something I said?" He replied, hugging her back before pulling back. "You here for the wedding of the century?"

"You heard about that?" Betty asked.

He nodded. "I remember Archie from all the summers he visited. I'm not surprised he'd want you at the wedding."

There was an undercurrent of something she didn't understand but she nodded, regardless.

"Yeah, I'm the Best Woman," she grinned.

He laughed. "You always were."

It was said quietly but she appreciated it, nonetheless.

Eventually, she stepped back and away from him, tilting her head at Valerie who was watching the whole exchange with curious eyes. "We're going to grab coffee."

"Don't be a stranger this week, Betts," Jughead said. "Come down to the marina and say hi time-to-time. Lord knows I can't get you to say hi in the city."

She knew he was referring to the unanswered calls after she ran. She smiled tightly.

"Yeah, I'll come say hi," she agreed, before waving and walking off with Valerie, who had a shit-eating grin on her face. "Don't start, Val."

Valerie held her hands up. "I'm not saying anything, _Betts_."

Betty sighed, knowing the week was going to be interesting, to say the least. She felt Jughead's eyes on her the whole walk back up the docks, and wondered, not for the first time, why she had run from him when all he had wanted was to help her.

 **Author's note:** Okay, lovely humans. Please, please feed my soul and give me feedback! I would love for it! Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** So, the general consensus I've received is that no one has seen this show. Cool. There will be surprises then. Enjoy this chapter! TW: Character death. Xxx

Betty watched as the bridal party splashed around in the pool, smiling softly at Reggie and Moose pushing each other around in the water. She looked up at when Veronica called out to her.

"Come on in, Betty! The water feels great," Ronnie's smile was warm, and Betty nodded, pushing off the robe she wore over her bikini. She ignored Reggie and Chuck's catcalls as she slipped into the pool, accepting the mimosa one of the waiters on deck had brought her with a smile of gratitude. Taking a sip, she looked at Ronnie.

"Where's Archie?" Betty asked curiously, ignoring the looks of open curiosity she was receiving from Ethel Muggs and Josie McCoy. The two women, according to the snippets of conversation she had heard on the boat the day before, found it odd that Archie and Betty were best friends and had yet to ever explore anything romantic towards one another. Apparently they couldn't believe that a man and woman could simply be friends.

"He's gone to talk to Maggie about the church we booked for the wedding," Ronnie said, and Betty bit her lip.

"I feel like I'm already failing in my Best Woman duties by not being there with him to help," she admitted with a guilty smile.

"Betty, hon," Ronnie said, eyes soft. "We meant what we said when we told you to enjoy yourself this week. You've done so much for us over the past three years; you've earned a long overdue break for fun."

Betty hummed, not sure if she even _knew_ how to have fun. "Okay, I'll try."

It was all she could offer, and Ronnie took it with a simple smile.

"Also," Ronnie said, eyes falling to the drink in her hand. "I know I wasn't on the island…that day. But, if you need to talk to an outsider; someone who wasn't there, well, I'm here for you."

Her voice was quiet, as if she wasn't sure if she needed to be voicing these thoughts without Archie around and Betty took a moment to smile at her.

"Thank you, Ronnie," she said kindly. "I'm really glad Archie met you."

The brunette grinned a dazzling grin. "Me too. What about you? Any men in the city? Sweet Pea perhaps?"

Betty laughed. "God, _no_. Definitely not Sweet Pea. I think he'd throw up if he heard that question. He's just like Archie in the sense he's a brother. He, uh, well you know."

Ronnie nodded, kind smile still resting on her lips. She knew what Betty wasn't saying – Sweet Pea had crashed at Betty's apartment on the nights when the nightmares and ghosts she was running from became too much. He had met Archie and the two of them talked about something, Betty didn't know what, but Sweet Pea was suddenly offering to move in with her and when that didn't work, he moved into the apartment across the hall. She never did ask what they talked about.

"But seriously, there's no one?" Veronica asked curiously.

Mind on Jughead, Betty shook her head. "No one."

XXX

**Jughead's P.O.V.**

"Fangs pull the net tighter," he called to his lifelong friend, watching as the other man tightened the net they had used to trap the collection of seafood they caught. Eyes looking at the mix, he grinned. This would make old man Willer happy. Leaning down to offer Fangs a hand, he helped pull him back and up to his feet.

"So, hear Cooper is in town with the Andrews prick and their gang of merry men," Fangs said without preamble.

Jughead sighed, shaking his head. "Don't start."

"She left you man," Fangs said, staring at Jughead intently.

"You know that wasn't about me and everything about that God-awful day and what happened to her," Jughead said levelly.

"Betty Cooper isn't the only one who lost someone that day," Fangs countered, pulling out a fish from their net and gutting it open the next moment with his knife. Jughead bit back his retort because he knew his friend was right. "You going to see her this week?"

"I don't know, maybe," Jughead said. "She will be around the island for the wedding."

Fangs looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, okay, I told her not to be a stranger and come say hi to me this week," Jughead muttered, helping shift the clams they caught to a corner of the net.

"Way too fucking nice, Jones," Fangs shook his head. "Why would you want her to come say hi when she didn't even return your calls when she ran away?"

"She left, there's a difference," Jughead said evenly, choosing to ignore the other part of his friend's statement.

"If that's the lie you want to spin to yourself, fine," Fangs shrugged. "Just know that I remember what you would say when we'd be drinking."

With that, Fangs tied off the net and lifted it up, waving off Jughead's offer to help as he carried it up the docks. Sighing, Jughead headed in the other direction, knowing his friend didn't want to talk anymore at the moment.

XXX

**Betty's P.O.V.**

Betty could admit she had a drink or two. Or, three. Maybe three. She looked over at Veronica and her friends who were all laughing before looking at the bar that the lounge had and smiled. Archie was talking to the bartender and now seemed like the perfect opportunity to offer her help once more. Sliding up to him, she tapped his shoulder, ducked around when he turned, and laughed when he turned in the other direction, spotting her. He looked at her knowingly.

"Arch! I just wanted to say, anything you need this week, anything at all, come to me. I have your back," she said, swaying slightly on her feet as she tapped his shoulder to punctuate her point. Archie snickered, nodding his head.

"Mhm. Have you been drinking Betty?" Archie asked with a grin.

 _Busted._ "Maybe a little?" Betty asked, hovering her thumb and index finger barely an inch apart to show she was sober. Then Archie, the asshole, had to go and stretch out her fingers to show the accurate representation of how much she had.

"Maybe a lot?" Archie teased and she laughed, nodding her head.

"Yeah," she hummed. Just then, Reggie spoke up.

"Has anyone seen Clayton?" Reggie asked.

Betty looked at Archie. Archie nodded.

"The local bar," Archie said.

"On it," Betty replied, heading out of the lounge, waving off Archie's protest as she went.

XXX

The bar, more accurately a poolhall, was alive with the town's energy. She spotted people she hadn't seen in seven years, all of them calling out to her. It was definitely an affair, thought Betty. Small town girl running after a serial killer destroyed their home; her mother being one of the first victims.

Pushing away thoughts of the man – Edgar Evernever – Betty looked around the poolhall. Clayton wasn't to be found. She sighed, knowing she had to go look for him elsewhere.

"Betty Cooper," came a sly voice, and she looked around, spotting Jughead leaning against the pool table, cue in hand. "That's a pretty dress you have on. You wearing it for me?"

Little shit.

She spotted Fangs Fogarty glaring at her and yeah, she deserved that, she supposed. Especially if the other man knew she ignored Jughead long enough that Jughead eventually gave up. Looking at Fangs himself, Jughead shook his head and beckoned Betty over. She went as if her feet had a mind of their own.

"Want a game, Betts?" Jughead asked.

"Betting involved?" Betty asked, already accepting the pool stick from someone else.

Jughead looked interested enough. "You win, I'll let you dictate how we see each other this week."

"And, if you win?" Betty asked.

"We go on a date for old time's sake," Jughead grinned, eyes still the gentle oceanic blue she always found herself dreaming about on her most lonely nights.

Betty laughed. "Deal."

Her pool playing skills weren't awful; after all, Jughead had taught her.

They played, flirty touches pressed to skin here and there as they moved around the table, and Betty was that young girl once more. Trying to convince her mom to not tell her dad that she and Jughead were going camping for the night. It was the picture of her mother's kind smile and knowing eyes that caused her to miss her last shot. She huffed.

"Ooh, scratch," Jughead whispered lowly in her ear and she looked up.

"Best two out of three?" Betty asked hopefully, before becoming painfully aware of how close his lips were to hers'. A couple of inches and they'd meet. His eyes dropped to her own lips – darkening immediately. Betty found her heart reverberating in her eardrums, palms growing a bit slippery as they clutched onto her pool stick. Licking her lips, her own eyes dropped to his lips, debating, and wondering and, fuck, _hoping_ to feel his lips capture hers' once more, to see what they felt like all these years later – for scientific purposes, Cooper. Keep it straight. Jughead's eyes traveled to hers', studying her intently, and he hesitantly moved forward. As if she was magnetic drawn to his orbit and his orbit alone, she found herself being pulled forward as well.

"Betty Cooper, how...nice of you to grace us after all these years," came Fangs' drawling voice, and she pulled back, spotting him staring at her with unhidden resentment. She blushed, putting some space between her and Jughead as she leaned back onto the pool table, arms folded across her chest.

"Never say I don't keep you on your toes, Fogarty," she replied icily. She wasn't in the mood for whatever bull shit he felt like dishing to her. Out of everyone on the island that she grew up with, Jughead's best friend was one of her least favorites. And, Jughead knew that. He often kept them far away from one another in the hopes a war didn't break out. When they did have to cross paths, Jughead made sure to be there to act as a peacemaker.

Jughead sighed. "Fangs, don't. Leave it alone."

"Juggie, it's fine," Betty said.

"Yeah, _Juggie_ , it's fine," Fangs mocked, eyes on Betty. "Betty is old enough to not need her protector."

"Watch it," Jughead hissed lowly, back stiffening.

Betty stepped away from Jughead and towards Fangs, his eyes tracking her movements. "Fangs, I see you haven't grown the fuck up, yet. Still the same pissed off guy you've always been."

"How would you know, Cooper? You haven't been here in seven years," Fangs snapped, and Betty chuckled, hiding her wince as she knocked back the shot he held in his hand.

"I wouldn't piss me off, Fangs," she said calmly, before tilting her head to Jughead. "Or, you'll piss off your only friend. I remember how it went. You stuck to Jughead like glue because, what was it you called him? Oh yeah, my protector. Goes the same way for you, Fogarty. He did seem to always have a way of getting your ass out of the trouble you put it in."

Fangs narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits, staring down at her. "Watch yourself."

"Watch _yourself_ ," Betty hissed. "I may have run off to the city, this is true. But, something else that is true? It gave me backbone. Gave me the desire to fight pricks like you."

With that, she turned on her heel, not making eye contact with Jughead, though she felt his eyes on her, and she spotted the last person she ever thought she'd see again.

"Hal," she said, resigned.

"Hello, Betty," her father said, watching her.

XXX

"Were you even going to call me and let me know you were here?" Hal Cooper asked as Betty sat in his truck.

Betty pursed her lips. "Wasn't planning on it, no."

"Betty, honey," her dad sighed. "I miss her, too. Every day. I miss you as well. It's been seven years and you never once called."

"Phone works both ways, dad," she said indifferently. "Besides, weren't you the one who wanted me off the island in the first place?"

Hal sighed deeply. "There was so much you didn't know at the time; so much I wanted to protect you from."

"So you said," Betty agreed coolly. "I did what you wanted, dad. I left. I got away from it all. But, please, don't pretend like you still have the right to know about me. Not anymore. Too little, too late."

With that, she got out of the truck, slamming the door shut as she walked over to Archie, who she had called. He hugged her, checking that she was okay.

"I'm alright," she nodded. "It's just been an interesting turn of events."

Eyes on her father's retreating truck, Archie smiled sadly. "I'd say. Tell me, who were you playing pool with?"

Betty looked at him, blushing, and he shook his head, laughing.

"One day on the island and Jughead Jones creeps in," he teased, bumping his shoulder with hers'. "Should go get coffee with him sometime this week."

She hummed but didn't say anything, and the two fell silent as they walked into the estate.

XXX

**Ethel Mugg's P.O.V.**

"Gigi!" Ethel called, dropping dog treats as she walked through the forest. Her little girl had run off and she was trying to find her. She heard barking and smiled. "Gigi, come here, girl!"

Hurrying forward, she gasped as her foot caught on something in the ground and in the next moment, she was falling through a hole that had been covered. Landing painfully on her elbows, Ethel winced, hissing as pain radiated through her arm.

"The hell," she muttered, shaking her head. She looked up at the sound of barking once more and spotted her dog, watching as she whimpered before running off. Ethel knew she'd go bother Josie until the other woman followed her to where Ethel was. A few moments later, she heard footsteps and sighed in relief.

"Thank God, Jo-," she was cut off as something was poured on her. She choked on the liquid, smelling the all too familiar smell of gasoline. Gasping, she looked up to spot someone – she couldn't see their face – and watched as they lit a match. _No._ Dropping it onto her, Ethel screamed as her body was immediately engulfed in flames, the fiery inferno scorching and burning her alive. Her charred body dropped to the ground as the footsteps retreated, leaving nothing more than the smell of smoke and burned flesh in their wake.

 **Author's notes:** Thoughts lovely, as usual! Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I will be honest, I don't remember all of the character deaths and how they went, so some of them in my story will be my own version. But, I do remember the important ones. Enjoy. TW: Character death.

Betty, if she sat down and allowed herself a moment to think about it, realized that Hal and Jughead barely batted an eye at one another the previous night. That was saying something considering the last time she had been home; the two men didn't see eye-to-eye. Hal didn't like Jughead as his daughter's boyfriend and Jughead didn't like the fact that Hal was quick to judge without knowing him.

" _It's not like I want to hurt you, Betty Cooper. God, the idea alone that I could ever cause you pain, physical or otherwise, makes me tremble with such disgust that I would willingly die before I did that."_

_Betty smiled softly, cupping her boyfriend's cheek to pull him towards her for a gentle kiss. "Juggie, I know. I know. My dad is just protective. Only child, one who is a girl at that, and he's in constant dad-_ mode. _He's also the sheriff. He knows things."_

_Jughead sighed, pressing his forehead to hers'. "I know, baby. I just hope and pray for the day that Hal Cooper will finally understand I'm not a criminal. Not a criminal that he has to worry about. Ever."_

Betty was brought out of her memory by the sound of someone sitting down next to her and she looked to the left of her, smiling at Moose. "Hey, Moose."

"Cooper," he grinned. "Word on the island is that you got yourself into quite the altercation at the bar last night."

Betty blinked. "How the hell do you know that?"

"Chuck," he supplied, and Betty wondered how she had missed seeing the man.

Cocking an eyebrow at Moose, she spoke up. "Well, it's okay. The man I was talking to is someone I know from growing up."

Moose tipped back his glass of whisky, standing up. "Any further issues with that lowlife, just let us know. We'll handle him." With that, he sauntered off, slight sway to his steps and Betty rolled her eyes at the fact that he was well on his way to being drunk before noon. It wasn't that she had a problem with Archie's buddies per se, it's just that, she didn't grow up with any of them. They didn't know the intricate details of her life before moving off the island and they seemed to feel the need to express their territorial claim over her because she was "Archie's best friend, Coop!". It was preposterous and not needed.

Finishing off her coffee, she pulled out her phone when it went off.

_Still owe you that date, Betty. -Jughead_

She didn't question why Jughead still had her number after all these years; after all, she still had his and she didn't want to look too closely at the reasoning behind that. Instead, she just replied back, asking if he wanted to meet at the breakfast diner they went to more often than not when they were younger.

A simple, "yes, please", had her making her way to walk into town.

XXX

"Hey, Betty," Jughead said, leaning against his motorcycle, watching her as she made her way to him. He wrapped her in a hug and this time, she wasn't awkwardly accepting it. She breathed in his familiar scent, feeling herself…safe for the first time in a long time.

"Hey, Juggie," she murmured into his shoulder, pulling back, and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she stared up at him. He had a soft smile adorning his features, eyes crinkling in happiness as he took in her appearance.

"I don't know if I said it, Betts," he said softly. "But, it's really good to have you back. Even if it's only for the week."

She smiled, heart thumping at the thought of returning back to the city next week and going back to takeout for one and lonely nights spent in an empty bed. "Good to be back."

With that, he led her into the diner, holding the door open for her as she walked in. Taking a seat at one of the familiar booths, she pulled the menu towards her, mind already knowing what she wanted. After checking to make sure it was still an option, she pushed aside the menu and looked up to spot Jughead staring at her in amusement. "What?"

"The city change you so much you forgot your favorite order?" Jughead teased.

Betty laughed, shaking her head. "No, I needed to see if they still served what I liked."

"Bacon and hash browns, with a side of crab cakes," Jughead rattled off, leaning back into the booth, and folding his arms across his chest.

Betty blinked. "You remember my order?"

"Oof, you wound me, Betts," he sighed dramatically, tone still light and teasing but with an undercurrent of seriousness. "You think I can forget what you like? Forget the fact that you like to have _crab cakes_ for breakfast?"

"Hey, those are good shit and do not need a time schedule to be applied to them," she quipped, taking a sip of her coffee the waiter just brought them.

He chuckled, eyes soft and…happy. It was a genuine look of happiness shining in his eyes and she wondered how on earth she was still capable of producing it after all these years. As if reading her thoughts, he spoke up.

"New York doesn't believe in phones or something? I thought a city of that magnitude would be all about the social accuracies," he questioned.

"Jug -," Betty said, reaching out a hand to…what? Rest on his? She didn't know. Either way, she withdrew it and placed it in her lap, taking another sip of her coffee before continuing. "I had to get away from it all."

"I would have done anything to have been there for you, Betty," he said quietly, voice pained. "All you had to do was let me. Taking care of you while you healed would have been a fucking honor for me."

"My mom had just been murdered, Juggie," Betty whispered. "By a serial killer who disrupted the town's quiet life. She was strung up to a _fucking_ tree like a worthless _ragdoll_ and I was the one to find her first. That does something to someone. I'm not who I once was, no matter how much I may want to be."

Jughead stared at her intently before speaking up quietly. "Do you at least have someone you're talking to in the city? A therapist or something?"

Betty nodded. "My friend, Sweet Pea, forced me to see a therapist after seeing me have a nightmare."

A peculiar expression shadowed Jughead's face as he took a sip of coffee. In a voice of forced nonchalance, he spoke. "Sweet Pea, huh? He a friend or…?

"Hence the fact that I just called him a friend, yeah, that's what he is," she teased, calling him out the question. "He's like Archie but New York version. Meaning, a brother in the city. And, since you seem to want to know about the men in my life, I'll go ahead and mention a Kevin Keller. Who, by the way, would be more interested in you than me for sexual relations."

Jughead choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken. Coughing, he placed his mug to the side and nodded. "Good to know."

Betty laughed, shaking her head fondly. "If I ever wanted to find someone, I would."

Jughead traced her face, taking in her words, and grinned softly, understanding what she wasn't saying: if she wanted a relationship again – it'd be with him. However, she wasn't sure where they stood, and she was only here for a week. It wasn't going to amount to anything in the end.

Perhaps he understood _that_ too, because he changed the topic to what had been happening in the years she was gone and she let him, gladly.

XXX

**Minister's P.O.V.**

"Maggie, you're a dear," James said, accepting the book the wedding coordinator he often worked with on the island handed him. She smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you, Reverend James," she said. "I'm off. Are you sure you don't need anything else before I leave?"

James shook his head. "No dear, thank you. I need to go clear the church of cobwebs before the wedding Friday night."

"I thought God said to love all creatures?" Maggie asked.

"Doesn't mean we can't want to beat them with a broom from time-to-time," he replied.

Maggie laughed and walked off, leaving the minister to take a bite of the scone she had made for him as he made his walk through the woods, a shortcut to the church he had learned as a young boy when studying for his lessons. Just then, his hearing-aid in his right ear emitted a pitched squealing sound and he pulled it out, wincing. Looking at it, he cleaned it off as he walked. It happened the next moment.

His foot got caught in – rope, what on earth is rope doing in the forest – and his body was lifted from the ground, swinging him upside down. Staring down at the earth below him, he tried to figure out exactly what just happened. With his hearing aid out, he had to rely on the use of his dominate ear, which alerted him to the fact of footsteps rushing towards him. He breathed a sigh of relief that someone had seen what happened. Then, he spotted the person and the axe they were wielding right before it connected with his neck in one clean blow. He didn't even have time to scream.

**Author's note:** Thoughts appreciated as always! Xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Okay, so for those who have seen this show, you'll recognize this chapter and what episode it correlates to. Now, I'm changing it a bit in regard to the actual episode. You'll see what I mean once it hits Jughead's P.O.V. TW: Character death. Enjoy and, as always, feedback lovely! Xx

It was the day of the wedding rehearsal and Archie Andrews was currently freaking the fuck out.

"Betty, I haven't heard from the Reverend in two days! He was so supposed to meet up with me by no later than yesterday to go over seating arrangements for tonight!" Archie panicked, running a hand nervously through his fiery hair. Betty clasped his wrist, tugging it away from his locks gently, forcing him to make eye-contact with her.

"Archie. Hey, stay with me right now, okay? This isn't going to be what ruins your happy day. I won't let it. If we can't get ahold of the Reverend by tonight, we have everything we need to know _and_ Maggie, who is so well knowledgeable about the wedding, she can be a stand-in if necessary," Betty assured, making sure to keep her tone nice and soothing.

Archie expelled a sigh, nodding his head. "No, yeah, you're right, Betty. Thank you. I needed that moment of clarity. I'll talk to Maggie if we don't hear back from the Reverend tonight." Archie sent her a grateful smile and hugged her tightly. "Thanks."

She nodded, pulling back with a smile and squeezed his shoulder. "Stay calm and don't fear, I am here."

Archie snorted. "Pick that up from a Hallmark card?"

She winked.

XXX

**Jughead Jones P.O.V.**

Jughead stared at Betty as she flitted around the shop, picking up the last-minute things the wedding congregation needed for the rehearsal that night. "No offense, Betts, but shouldn't Archie be doing this? As it's his wedding?"

Betty shrugged, turning to look at him over her shoulder. "Archie is sorting things out with the wedding consultant so I'm doing this. And, Veronica, his fiancé, is off with her dad on a father-daughter bonding thing of some sort. I think bicycles are involved."

Jughead snorted and shook his head. "Okay. Anyways, have you, uh, talked to Hal?" He shifted around on the balls of his feet, knowing he was possibly digging into information that wasn't his concern. It _used_ to be, but not anymore. And, shit, that made him angry. He knew there had to be a fractured aspect to the relationship between Betty and her dad now, and now that Jughead actually didn't have an issue with Hal, he wanted them to mend it if they could. And, he'd help. If she'd just let him. _Please, baby, let me in. Let me help._

Betty stiffened minutely, eyes averting his to look at a floral arrangement as she spoke. "Interesting that you're the one asking. Last I heard, you two hated each other."

_That was the last time you were home. Seven years ago. A lot can change._

He shrugged. "Things change."

She hummed. "Clearly. Why did that change occur? Hal suddenly come to his senses and not see you as some criminal?"

"Betty," Jughead sighed. "Hal – your dad isn't an awful man."

She glared. "Don't placate me about things you know nothing about."

He stared at her. "Like what?"

"You want to know why I never came back?" Betty demanded, folding her arms across her chest. "Ask Hal, your newest _buddy._ "

Jughead understood what she was implying but not what she was saying. "He was the one who told you to leave."

It wasn't a question; a statement Jughead suddenly felt slammed into him with all the force of a bullet.

She hummed. "Yeah. Wanted me gone. Wanted to, "protect me from things I wouldn't understand". Whatever the fuck that means."

Jughead frowned. Did Hal…did he _know_ something about that day of horrors? Did he tell Betty to run to protect her from something she deserved to know? "Betty, we should talk to him."

"We?" Betty asked, nose crinkling in confusion. He'd be offended if they were the same people they used to be. They weren't.

"Yeah, 'we'," he reiterated. She laughed.

"Always so good," she murmured, shaking her head. Shrugging, she changed the topic. "C'mon, we still need to get you fitted for the suit Archie brought."

"Tell me again why I'm coming to both the rehearsal dinner and the wedding?" Jughead asked, tone petulant because fuck, he did not want to wear a fucking suit. Although, no denying the fact that Betty would be a goddess in her dress.

"Because, you're Archie's friend, too," she said.

Jughead shook his head. "The guy and I barely talked whenever he visited. All we had in common was you."

"Then, do it for me," Betty sing-songed, smirking as she turned on her heel and walked out of the shop, hips swaying just a little.

_Damn the little heathen._

XXX

**Betty's P.O.V.**

Straightening out her skirt and blouse, Betty looked at her reflection in the mirror. She'd have to do. She headed out of her room in the estate, smiling softly at Jughead who was leaning against the wall. His eyes lit up as he took in her attire.

"You're stunning," he breathed in a breathy whisper.

She blushed, eyes raking over his slacks and polo she had helped him dig out of the back of his closet. The suit would be for the actual wedding tomorrow evening. "You don't clean up so bad yourself."

He looked at her for a long moment, eyes drinking her in, and she felt like the young girl she once was, in love for the first time and wanting to give him everything she had and taking everything he had to offer her in return. She wasn't sure who made the decision first – perhaps both of them thought about it at the same time – but suddenly, they were inching closer to one another. Dropping her eyes to his lips, she licked her own, looking back up to his eyes, seeking permission. He nodded, small and gentle smile tugging at his lips. She moved closer, lips barely a centimeter away from his –

"Betty! Ah-shit, sorry!" Archie's voice exclaimed, breaking her out of whatever trance she had been under. Pulling back, she looked at her friend who looked sheepish and apologetic. "I was, uh, just coming to find you to say we're ready. You look good, man." Archie nodded at Jughead, face red from interrupting their…moment, Betty supposed.

Jughead nodded, shifting back, and putting space between them. "Thanks, man. Congratulations on your engagement."

Archie grinned, happiness radiating like the sun off him. "Thanks. Ronnie is great. Uh, maybe you can meet her and get to know her more thoroughly."

Jughead hummed his agreement and they all headed to the chapel.

XXX

Everyone was standing in their designated places. Jughead was behind Betty, Archie claiming that they could change the arrangement if he wanted to be next to her. She didn't know how she felt about that but Jughead was easy enough about agreeing so, there's that.

As Maggie began to run through the procedure, she heard the strangest noise. It sounded like something – metal being detached from something else. _What the hell. Oh, don't say hell in a church, Betty._

Looking around, she caught Archie's confused look as well and they both looked towards the ceiling. There was…shit, there was a machete. What. Betty blinked in utter bewilderment as it all happened in slow motion. The machete was loosened from where it had been tied to one of the candelabras, beginning it's descent towards the ground and, Betty quickly looked to see who was standing where it was falling and felt her heart sink as they were all forced to watch as the weapon landed directly on Hiram Lodge, splitting his face cleanly in two. She stumbled back, feeling someone – Jughead, her brain supplied – wrap his arms around her as she fell.

"Don't look, baby," he hissed in her ear, turning her into his chest.

Then, the screaming began, and her world was upended once more due to what was undoubtedly a planned murder.

**Author's note:** Fun fact for nonviewers of that show: this was the episode that started the true story, ultimately. Buckle in. Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Betty was _fucking shaking_ in Jughead's arms as she pressed her face into his chest, tightly, resolutely refusing to turn and look over her shoulder at Hiram Lodge's decapitated head. Not that Jughead was giving her much of a chance to if she wanted to. (She didn't). Jughead had one of his hands pressed tightly between her shoulder blades, keeping her locked against his chest; his other hand was cradling her head as he whispered safe platitudes against her temple.

"Don't look, baby, please, _don't_ look," he murmured hoarsely into her ear, his own voice shaken as well. She nodded, promising him she wouldn't. He had wanted to protect her from the horrors of murder the first time around and she hadn't let him. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Suddenly, a long, shrill sound jolted her from her thoughts, and she mumbled incomprehensibly as she tried to disengage from his hold to find the source of the broken sound. His hands turned into manacles of safety as he pressed her tighter to him. "It's Veronica, baby."

Betty drew in a jagged breath and forced herself to move past the stupor in her brain, focusing on the sound. Sure enough, the screams were being emanated from Veronica.

"Daddy!" Veronica screamed, and fuck, Betty turned around to look at her friend because she _recognized_ the screams of _anguish_ the other woman was making. Had made them herself when she stumbled upon her mother's body; had screamed them against Jughead's chest as a teenager that awful day. Betty swallowed, watching as Archie, her best friend in the world, tried to hold his fiancé up and against him as he himself looked pale and terrified beyond belief.

"Ronnie," he murmured, holding her in his arms. "Ronnie, honey, we need to get out of here." Archie caught Betty's eye and they nodded in a wordless exchange. Betty suddenly began to usher people out, catching sight of Reggie ripping off his suit's jacket and covering it over Hiram's bloodied, dismembered face with his eyes averting from looking at him as he did so.

Jughead made sure to keep an arm around Betty's waist as she ushered people out, helping her get everyone away from the crime scene before Archie came out with Veronica wrapped in his arms. Her terrifying screams of pain shook Betty to her core as her heart broke for the other woman. Taking in her tearstained cheeks, Betty averted her eyes, knowing that no matter what she said, nothing would ease her pain at the moment. She had to work through it with the help of Archie. But first, they all had to get off this Godforsaken island. She _knew_ it was a bad idea to come back and couldn't help but wonder if she hadn't, if any of this would have happened in the first place.

XXX

Back at the estate, Betty didn't know what to do to make herself useful. Turning over her shoulder, she peered into the window, noticing Veronica laying on Archie's lap as his fingers carded through her hair, lips moving as he murmured softly to her. She nodded to herself, knowing that if they all got off the island, they'd be okay. They'd heal together. Just then, the door opened, and she watched as Jughead stepped outside, mug in hand as he made his way to her.

"Here," he said softly, handing it to her. "It's tea."

She accepted it with a word of thanks, wrapping her hands around the mug to try and steal some of the warmth radiating off it. Hands shaking, she took a sip, coughing as a sob broke free. Jughead's eyes were pained as he brought her into his chest, mug, and all, and rocked them slightly. "Shh, baby. It's okay."

"Juggie…," she trailed off helplessly, unsure of how to voice what she wanted to say. He knew, however. He always _knew_.

"You have every right to be traumatized right now, Betty," he said, pulling back only far enough to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear as he stared intently into her eyes. " _Everyone_ is traumatized after witnessing what happened and you have more reason to be than the rest of us, since Alice died horrifically, too."

His words, while they could be considered harsh, weren't to her. She knew he just wanted her to not punish herself for being as shaken as she was. She licked her lips, taking another sip of her tea as she nodded. "Thanks."

Her voice was cracked and hoarse and he winced.

"Oh, baby," he sighed sadly. "It's okay. I'll make sure you get off this island. And, if you'll have me, I'll go with you back to the city."

She pulled back to look at him, eyes searching his for any hint of dishonesty. She found none. "You will?"

Was it awful to be hopeful after what just occurred? Maybe. Could she bring herself to diminish that small ounce of hope? No, she definitely couldn't.

"Betts, _of course_ ," he insisted softly. "All you have to do is let me. I want to be there for you. I want a life with you. Whether that's in the city or somewhere else, I do not care. I never cared. I just want you there. That's what I care about."

She stared at him for a moment, heart swelling at his promise, before stretching up on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against his hungrily. She honestly didn't know if either one of them would still be alive by the end of this nightmare and she wanted that one last kiss. He matched her lips with fervor, wrapping his fingers into her hair and pulling her as close as he could. Tongues begged for entrance, a tantalizing dance for dominance by the both of them before she submitted with a grumble. A low chuckle escaped his lips as he massaged her tongue with his, making her knees buckle slightly but he was there to catch her. He was _always there_. She just hadn't allowed herself the opportunity to let him stay there.

A ping went off, notifying them both of the sound of her phone. She pulled back, pressing her forehead against his, and inhaled deeply for a long moment. Eventually, she looked down at her phone after retrieving it from her back pocket.

**Sweet Pea:** Why the fuck am I getting a text from Archie and not you, saying Veronica's dad was murdered tonight? God, are you okay? Yes, I already checked-in with Archie about Veronica, even though I know his answer is a watered-down version of, "as good as to be expected".

Betty bit her lip, looking at Jughead who was watching her. "It's Sweet Pea. Archie told him what happened."

"They're friends?" Jughead asked. His voice wasn't judgmental; just openly curious. She nodded, tapping out a reply.

**Betty:** Hey, Pea. I'm okay. I won't lie and say I'm good or unaffected, cause I'm not. I'll schedule an appointment with Stacy as soon as I get back. If it'll make you feel better, you can sit in on it and make sure yourself that I'm going to be okay.

**Sweet Pea:** Of fucking course I'll be there. Get your ass home. Oh, out of curiosity, you catch up with that dude? Jughead or whatever?

Betty rolled her eyes at the shit-eating grin Jughead was sporting.

"You tell your brother in the city about me, Betts?" Jughead teased, eyes bright with excitement. Betty huffed and shoved his shoulder a little as she walked past him but didn't dispute his inquiry, either. He chuckled as he followed her into the estate once more, both growing somber as the quietly tense atmosphere surrounded them. Betty's eyes fell to Veronica, head still buried in Archie's lap.

"Ronnie," she murmured, hurrying towards her friend. She crouched down, taking the other woman's hand gently. "I'm so sorry."

"I knew you'd get it," Veronica mumbled, eyes focused solely on Betty as she slowly raised her hand to cup the blonde's cheek. "Does the pain go away?" Her voice was a child's broken whisper and Betty swallowed down the urge to sob with her. It wasn't about her right now. Her friend was in pain and she needed to focus on that.

"It does," she promised softly. "Arch and I will help you through it."

"I know we don't know each other, Veronica," Jughead spoke up as he eased down next to Betty, looking at the woman with kind eyes. "But, I'll also be around to help. If you want it, of course."

Archie looked between the two of them. "Did we miss something?"

"After we get off the island, Archie, I'll be moving to the city with Betty," Jughead said, looking at Archie briefly before turning to look at Betty for confirmation. She smiled, kissing his knuckles, before looking at Archie.

"Yeah, life's too short," she murmured. "I pushed him away long enough."

Archie smiled as Veronica sighed but it wasn't laced with sorrow, and Betty would take that. There was a hint of happiness buried there. "We're happy for you. We'll need to celebrate properly once all this ends. Speaking of, I called the captain of the boat. He is getting his crew out here first thing in the morning. They'll be here by no later than tomorrow evening, with a medical crew."

Betty knew what Archie wasn't saying and Jughead did too as they shared a look.

They may need a medical crew before they even left the island.

**Author's note:** Okay, couple of things. There wasn't a murder in this one because if I remember in the series, they didn't have one in this episode. Well, not one for a character I've actually written in this AU. (There was a character who was having an affair with another character but honestly, there's no point in bringing that in when it wouldn't have made sense with the Riverdale characters it would have had to have been for). The other thing: the conversation with Betty and Jughead is completely off-script from the show. It never happened between the two mains in this episode, but I love my smol beans, so I wrote it in. Hope you enjoy! Thoughts lovely per usual! Xxx


End file.
